Ressha Sentai ToQger
translation as '''Train Squadron Limited Express Ranger' is the title of the 38th entry in the Super Sentai series, which features a train motif. It joined as part of the Super Hero Time block on February 16, 2014, replacing Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. On October 5, 2014 it was joined by as part of the Super Hero Time block. On February 22, 2015 it was replaced by Shuriken Sentai Ninninger as part of the Super Hero Time block. Like Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the series was skipped for Power Rangers adaptation in favor of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger; however, some of the show's elements will be adapted in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. ToQger was dubbed in South Korea as Power Rangers Train Force (파워레인저 트레인포스 Pawoleinjeo Teuleinposeu).http://www.moneyweek.co.kr/news/mwView.php?no=2015070117328037759 Plot Five young people travel on the Rainbow Line. But they have several problems: they'll often arrive at a station only to find it's been taken over by the evil Shadow Line, they can't remember anything beyond their childhoods, and there are lost trains (Resshas) that need to be found. Characters Rangers Allies Rainbow Line *Ticket *Wagon *Rainbow Line President *Unnamed Rainbow Line Worker Galaxy Line *Lady *Pasco Other Allies *Mikey *All Super Sentai **Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters **Kyoryu Super Sentai ***Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger ***Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger ***Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **Shuriken Sentai Ninninger **Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger * Kamen Riders * Evil Army Shadow Line * Generals **Baron Nero **Madame Noir **General Schwarz **Miss Gritta **Marchioness Morc **Count Nair (Movie) *Grunts **Kuros *Shadow Monsters Arsenal Mecha Episodes Cast * : **Young Right: * : **Young Tokatti: * : **Young Mio: * : **Young Hikari: * : **Young Kagura: * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice, Narration: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * ： * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Soundtracks The Ressha Sentai ToQger Character Songs Rainbow Line album The album, released August 13, includes songs from the cast of ToQger, members of the Rainbow Line, and both the beginning and ending theme songs for the show. Track Listing: #''Choo-Choo Wagon'' – Wagon (Yui Horie) #''Ressha Sentai ToQger'' (opening theme) – Daiki Ise #''Blue Lens No Mukou E'' – Haru "Tokatti" Tokashiki (Jin Hiramaki) #''Green Anchor'' – Hikari Nonomura (Ryusei Yokohama) #''Yellow Heart'' – Mio Natsume (Riria) #''Uta Utaima~su, Uta Utaima~su'' – Ticket (Kappei Yamaguchi) #''I saw the light'' – Right Suzuki (Jun Shison) #''That Orange Guy I Dislike'' – Akira Nijino (Shin Nagahama) #''The Transforming Girl is Here!'' – Kagura Izumi (Ai Moritaka) #''Byun Byun! ToQger'' (ending theme) – Project R And also they have a Shadow Line album was released August 27, includes songs from the cast of Shadow Line characters. Track Listing: #''Darkness ~Hero of the Dark~'' - Baron Nero (Jun Fukuyama) #''Noi Noi Noir'' - Madame Noir (Aya Hisakawa) #''kurogane Shogun Schwartz'' - General Schwarz (Haruhiko Jou) #''Soshite Ojisama Ga'' - Miss Gritta (Noriko Hidaka) #''Kurayami No Arika'' - Emperor of Darkness Z (Kengo Ohkuchi) #''Kanoke no Uta'' - Chain Shadow (Junpei Morita) Notes *ToQger features the first official Orange Ranger since Battle Fever J. *At 47 episodes, ToQger became the second shortest official Sentai, after J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger currently ties with the same episode count. *This season began the tradition of having a full hour TV crossover with it's first Super Hero Time partner prior to the airing of the Super Hero Taisen movie during Spring Break. *ToQger is the second post-Jetman Sentai series to not have a direct Power Rangers adaptation, after Go-Busters. *This is the last series before an advent of Data Broadcast Game by pressing the D button to get the present. *This is also the first season since Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive where the Rangers' suits have white gloves and boots as part of their uniforms. *Despite being skipped by Saban in favor of Ninninger, some elements of ToQger appear in Ninja Steel. **Baron Nero became Cosmo Royale, the host of Galaxy Warriors, run by Galvanax (Gengetsu Kibaoni's counterpart). *This Super Sentai series shares some similarities with its Super Hero Time partners, **For Kamen Rider Gaim: ***The main villains (the Shadow Line and the Helheim) in both series are from other dimensions (the underworld and the Femushinmu Planet), with the goal of terraforming Earth's enviroment into that of those dimensions. **For Kamen Rider Drive: ***Heroes in both series are themed after vehicles (cars and trains). ***The main heroes in both series transform by inserting a collectible item into a bracelet on their left wrist. ***Main villains in both series are less demonized and more humanized than other series' villain groups. ****In fact, in the crossover events with their respective precedent series (Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie and Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle), main villains from the series appeared to help the heroes fight against the movie villains. *Just like Kyoryuger 's similarities to Gekiranger, ToQger also shares many similarities with Go-Onger. This trend would continue in the next series. **The heroes are vehicle-themed. ***Coincidentally, ToQger's second partner, Kamen Rider Drive, is also car-themed, just like Go-Onger. ***Vice versa, Go-Onger 's partner, Kamen Rider Kiva, has Victorian motif, just like ToQger's villain's. ***''Kamen Rider Decade'', Kiva's successor and Go-Onger's brief partner, also featured a hero with amnesia on a journey to save the world and get his memory back, just like the background of the ToQger. ***''Kamen Rider Den-O'', Kiva's predecessor also has train motif. **''Go-Onger's final set of mechas are trains, which is the main motif of ''ToQger. **The villains are from other dimensions and try to terraform Earth. *Theme wise Toqger has a small similarity to the 20th Super Sentai Gekisou Sentai Carranger as both teams have costumes and Mecha that are based on modern day vehicles and are powered by a certain kind of mystic energy. **The Carranger's are car themed and their Mecha are powered by an energy called Carmagic.. **The Toqger's are train themed and their Mecha are powered by Imagination. See also Official websites *Toqger at Toei.co.jp *Toqger at Super-sentai.net *Toqger at Tv-asahi.co.jp